Rumours
by MihealandMail4ever
Summary: What if Finn and Rachel had told Blaine what they saw at the motel? Before finding out the truth. Will they able to repair the mistake they made?
1. Monday

Author's Note: This is a totally new experience for me. I watched Rumours again and thought about it a little bit and came up with this idea.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing this story.

Summary: What if Finn and Rachel had told Blaine what they saw at the motel? Before finding out the truth.

Finn stared in shock at the scene that was before him. He could barely utter a word. He chanced a glance at Rachel and saw that she wasn't much better. It didn't just make sense. He blinked, hoping that it would right the scene. No, Kurt was still standing on the motel porch with Sam. They were talking quietly, Sam was nodding to whatever Kurt was saying.

After a few minutes, Kurt turned and started for his car. Finn blanched and ducked, hoping that they wouldn't be seen. Luck seemed to be on their side because he never glanced the truck's way.

"Hey Rachel, do you still have Blaine's number?" Finn asked, turning to his passenger. She nodded once and fished her phone out of her pocket.

"Why?"

"I think he deserves to know about this."

She was already typing out a text message while he spoke. She finished about a moment later. "I told him to meet us tomorrow at the Lima Bean. This isn't something that you can say over the phone."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He started up the truck. He figured they were far enough behind Kurt that their wouldn't be any suspicion.

Dropping Rachel at her house didn't take anymore than 10 minutes. He sighed, cranking up the radio on the drive to his house. He had no idea how he was going to face Kurt after what he saw tonight.

Luckily, that wasn't a problem. Kurt didn't leave his room all night. That surprised Finn somewhat but it was good. Now there wouldn't be a shouting match.

School the next day was a mess. He could barely look Kurt in the eye and tried his hardest not to glare at Sam. Glee made it slightly better but the songs were mediocre and focus was impossible.

It was about 3:45 when he pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot. They were supposed to meet Blaine at 4.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Finn?" Rachel asked. She was sitting beside him with a half-worried look on her face.

"Yes. Blaine deserves to know the truth." He pulled off his seatbelt and opened the door. He heard the other one slam shut.

They picked a table in the back that wouldn't be easily seen from the doors. Rachel was waiting at the counter for their coffee and Blaine. Just in case Kurt would happen to come.

Sooner than expected, Blaine and Rachel were walking to their table. Blaine had a bemused look on his face. Like he wasn't exactly sure what to make of the two of them. Finn tried for a smile but ended up grimacing instead.

"Please sit down Blaine. Finn and I have some difficult news to share with you." Rachel said somberly taking the seat next to him.

Blaine looked even more confused but did as she asked and took the seat across from them. "So why did you want me to meet you here? Why couldn't I tell Kurt about this?"

Rachel looked at him to explain. He sighed but nodded.

"Kurt's cheating on you Blaine. We caught him at a motel room with Sam, and Sam was wearing Kurt's jacket to school today."

Shock, pain, surprise and finally anger crossed Blaine's face. He stood up and walked out the door without a backwards glance.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other, asking the same silent question. _Did we do the right thing?_

Unfortunately, they didn't and sometimes you should just keep your mouth shut.


	2. Tuesday

Author's note: Thank you so much for all the favorites/alerts/reviews. I was so happy when I checked my email and saw all of them.

Timeline: Rachel and Finn spy on Monday and see Kurt. They talk to Blaine on Tuesday afternoon. New Directions (minus Sam and Kurt) meet on Wednesday. They see Quinn at the hotel that night. The confrontation takes place on Thursday. The song on Friday.

Kurt was deeply confused. It was 4:30 on Tuesday and he had just got an angry text message from his boyfriend. _'Meet me at the Lima Bean at 5. We need to talk.'_ There was no signature like normal. Blaine usually signed his texts with the courage quote.

Without thinking about it, Kurt pocketed his Iphone and pulled a jacket from his closet. He went upstairs, leaving a quick note for his father, Carole and Finn. Just in case they needed to reach him.

It was cutting it close to 5 when he pulled into the parking lot of the familiar coffee shop. He could already see Blaine sitting at their usual table. A smile broke out on his face going inside.

It dropped off when he got to the table and noticed the expression on Blaine's face. He was angry but a fair amount of hurt was there too.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Did something happen at school?" He hurriedly threw himself in the chair across the table. Then he grabbed Blaine's hand, which had been previously resting on the table.

"Kurt, is there anything new that you want to talk to me about?"

A confused look followed this question. "No. Why?"

Blaine leaned back in his chair. This pulled his hand away from Kurt's. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, like he was in pain.

"I know Kurt. I just wish you would be honest with me."

"Know what? Blaine, what are you talking about?"

"I know you're cheating on me with Sam."

"What? I would never do that. Come on, you know me Blaine."

"Then why were you meeting him at the motel?"

Kurt went pale. His mouth dropped open. "H-how did you know about that?"

"So it's true then."

"Blaine, please. It's not what you think."

"Then what were you doing there!"

"I-I can't tell you." Kurt dropped his hands to his lap. He felt like he was going to cry.

"Fine. I hope you have a nice life Kurt." Blaine stood and walked out the door.

Even across the room, Kurt could hear the door slam. It sounded eerily ominous to him. Like the door closing ended their relationship.

How he got home without crashing due to the flowing of tears down his face, Kurt didn't know. He thanked the gods of Broadway that no-one else was there. He couldn't handle dealing with all the questions right now.

He crashed onto his bed and breathed deeply, trying to stop the flow of tears running over his cheeks. It seemed like hours later when he heard the front door open and close. He quickly dried off his face and pulled the blankets over his head. The Illusion of sleep.

It worked a little too well. It was morning before he realized it. His head hurt, but his chest was tight. He groaned but turned over to start the first day back at school without Blaine. His rock over the last few months.

He had no idea how he survived the day.


	3. WednesdayThursday

Author's Note: I normally wouldn't write two chapters in one day but all the hits and reviews inspired me. Thank you so much guys

If there was one person that helped him get through the day, it was Quinn. The blonde had noticed something was wrong with him but never called him out on it. He was grateful for that. She had just offered her silent support when she could.

He went home straight after Glee practice. He didn't want for Finn. He said that he had plans anyway. He checked his phone a few times on the way there. There was nothing from Blaine. Despite the countless texts and voicemails that Kurt left on his phone.

He was surprised to see Carole sitting in the living room when he got home. Normally she didn't get back until dinner-time. She must be working the night shift today.

"Hey Kurt, where's Finn?"

"I don't know, said he had plans. He's probably with Quinn."

"Hmm…okay." She turned back to the TV. Kurt was grateful. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball on his bed.

An idea struck him then. He disappeared into his bedroom then and faced his dresser. He opened all the drawers and a familiar scent wafted over him. It smelled like caramel popcorn. The scent of his mother's favorite perfume. He sat in front of the dresser for who knows how long. He heard the door slam and footsteps ascend up the stairs toward him.

He looked up to the door, Finn was standing the frame. "Yes Finn Hudson?"

"Uhh...Mom said you should come down for dinner soon. We're having Mexican from the take-out place you like."

"Rey Azteca?* Awesome."

He stood and followed his step-brother downstairs to where he could smell delicious scents in the air. He smiled at his dad and Carole before slipping into one of the chairs and grabbing his Fajita Quesadilla container from the center.

After dinner, Finn went back out. That was strange. Where could he be going now? Oh well, it really didn't matter. Kurt just shook his head and went back to his room to get started on his homework. He got a few texts from Quinn and Mercedes. Quinn was sending him updates on Sarah and Shawn*, along with pictures of them and Sam.

When Finn stomped into the house at about 10, Kurt was sitting the living room watching a re-run of Project Runway. There were a few slams of things in the kitchen before he walked out.

"What's the problem Frankenteen?"

"Nothing."

"Riiiight. Like I'm really going to believe that."

"It's nothing Kurt." Finn pushed away from the counter and stomped upstairs. Kurt felt like crying again.

Blaine still wasn't talking to him and now Finn didn't want to either. What had he done that no-one wanted to associate with him. He thought about calling Mercedes but quickly squashed that thought. She didn't need to listen to him whine right now. He pulled himself back down to his room and quickly undressed. He fell asleep not too long after that.

He woke up the next day and saw there was a new message on his phone, and it was from Blaine. He quickly opened it to read and was quickly disappointed. Blaine didn't want to talk things over.

'_Kurt. Stop texting and calling me. It's better if this is a clean break. Don't make it harder than it has to be.' _

He could barely focus in class. The teachers didn't seem to notice. That was fine with him. He just sat in the back and said nothing for pretty much all his classes. Spanish was hard to do that with because he would have to face Mr. Schue later.

Glee practice didn't start out all too well. Rachel had of course sung a break-up song to Finn. This made Quinn mad and started a shouting match between them. Kurt tuned them out until he heard Puck's comment.

"Dude, what you're doing isn't cool. They both have boyfriends." He was glaring at Sam.

"Would you all just shut up? I'm not hooking up with Quinn and Kurt. They've been helping me. Quinn was baby-sitting my little brother and sister and Kurt was bringing me some clothes."

"Why were you meeting in a motel room then?" That was Rachel's voice. Kurt frowned at her. How had she known?

"Because that's where I live now. Since my father lost his job. All five of us in one room, are you happy now?" He stormed out of the room. The way he did would have been described as Berry-esque.

The rest of the club, save for Quinn and Kurt looked at each other in shock and disbelief. Rachel was biting her lip and looking at Finn with a guilty expression.

"Oh, by the way Puck. I no longer have a boyfriend. He broke up with me on Tuesday, convinced I was cheating on him." With that being said, he followed Sam's route and escaped the choir room.

Author's notes:

1*- Rey Azteca is a Mexican restaurant in the town I live. Their food is amazing.

2*- I don't remember if the younger Evans names are mentioned so I just picked these ones. If they are and you know them, let me know


End file.
